The Enlarging Machine 2
by liana1
Summary: G1 - The Constructicons build an unusual machine


Scrapper looked at his latest device with glee. It had taken him a long time to build it and to get it to work just right. He wasn't like that lamebrain Wheeljack. He made sure to do the tests before unveiling it to his comrades.  
  
"Well, Scrapper? Is it finished?" Hook asked as he walked in. He and the other Constructicons knew what Scrapper had been up to for the last several months, having gotten the materials for him.  
  
"Yes, Hook, it is," Scrapper announced cheerfully. "It just needs one more touch. An added bonus, if you will." There was a wicked gleam in Scrapper's optics.  
  
Hook chuckled. He knew what Scrapper meant to do. One Decepticon in particular was going to be in for a very special treat.  
  
* * *  
  
"Soundwave, are the Constructicons ready to unveil that machine?" Megatron demanded. He wasn't a very patient Mech, as a general rule, but today he was unusually impatient. After all, Megatron did have a military bent on ruling the universe to run.  
  
"Affirmative, Megatron."  
  
"A waste of time, if you ask me," Starscream snorted.  
  
"I didn't ask you, now did I?" Megatron growled. "Now keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you."  
  
"Yes, Mighty Megatron," Starscream sneered. While he loved to goad Megatron, he didn't particular want to be on the receiving end of his fusion cannon at that moment. Starscream also wanted to see Scrapper's invention and to see it fail. Or else see the Constructicons suffer great humilation. Both were desired but either one would have been preferable to Starscream. He simply didn't care at that moment.  
  
"When are they going to show it to us?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Well, then, Starscream thought to himself as he, Megatron, and Soundwave left the command center to the main hangar bay. Let's see what we'll see and I can always hope that everything goes in my favour. If not, I'll just see to it then. To him, it was time to do a little humiliating.  
  
* * *  
  
Scrapper watched as the main hangar bay filled up to capacity with Decepticons. He smiled to himself as he noticed that Starscream was definitely in attendance. It was the perfect opportunity.  
  
He's taken up our challenge. Good, Scrapper thought.  
  
Once everyone was in the hangar bay, Megatron looked at the Constructicons, a menacing glare on his face.  
  
"Well? Where is it and what does it do?"  
  
So much for fanfare, he thought to himself.  
  
"It's right here," he announced, stepping to one side. Long Haul and Scavenger pulled back a tarp to reveal a small machine, standing no taller than Scrapper's waist. And it wasn't much wider than a single conference table. Scrapper saw that everyone was just staring at it. He also noticed Starscream trying not to snicker before adopting his usual indignant, arrogant self.  
  
"This is what you dragged us down here for? A silver box?"  
  
"It's not just a 'silver box', Starscream," Scrapper retorted, keeping his irritation down. "It's the answer to our energy problems. I call it an enlarging machine."  
  
There was a murmur of surprise among the Decepticons. Megatron even seemed surprised by this announcement.  
  
"It enlarges things ten times their normal size," Scrapper continued, rather proudly. "And at the same quality. We can produce more energon this way and focus on demolishing the Autobots!"  
  
Scrapper saw all of the Decepticons looking impressed by that announcement. All of them, that is, except for Starscream. He was not about to be deterred.  
  
"Enlarging machine," he scoffed. "It probably doesn't even work!"  
  
"How about we test it then?" Hook offered. "Give a demonstration for everyone."  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," Starscream smirked.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Scrapper asked.  
  
No one moved at first until Frenzy stepped forward with a tiny piece of energon.  
  
"I have this," he offered.  
  
Scrapper pushed a button on the machine and a slot appeared.  
  
"Go ahead. Stick it in."  
  
Frenzy inserted the energon and took a few steps back. The machine began to whir and shake. After ten seconds, it stopped but nothing came out. The onlookers, especially Frenzy, looked disappointed.  
  
Starscream, however, was smug.  
  
"See?" he exclaimed, turning to address the Decepticons. "It failed. The machine doesn't . . . oof!"  
  
At that moment, the enlarging machine shot out an energon cube, not ten times, but fifteen times the original size. It hit Starscream directly in the back, sending him sprawling, and a few Decepticons began to chuckle.  
  
"Why you . . ." Starscream began until he saw the energon cube. "How . . .?"  
  
"The enlarging machine," Scrapper replied. "Anyone else want to try something?"  
  
Again, no one moved until Skywarp stepped forward with a pebble. Megatron and Soundwave had quickly disappeared with the energon cube.  
  
"Shall we try this?"  
  
"Sure," Scrapper grinned. "Why not?"  
  
"It won't work again," Starscream declared indignantly. "You're wasting our time!"  
  
As Starscream got to his feet, Skywarp stuck the pebble in and immediately backed away. It whirred and hummed but nothing came out.  
  
"See? It didn't work!"  
  
"You said that the last time," Thundercracker pointed out. "And look what happened then."  
  
"They just got lucky," Starscream scoffed, glaring at Thundercracker. He was clearly angry that it had. "It is of no use. . ."  
  
At that moment, a large rock hit Starscream in the back, sending him sprawling once more. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Maybe we should just have this as a secret weapon when we go into battle!" Skywarp exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Starscream glowered at them, rage apparent on his face. Scrapper took his cue for the last test just as Megatron and Soundwave walked back in.  
  
"You know, Starscream, you look like you still don't believe that this machine works . . ."  
  
"You better believe I don't!" the Seeker yelled.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to throw in a small bucket of water," Scrapper grinned. Hook held up the bucket.  
  
The entire hangar bay grew quiet as all optics fell on the Decepticon second and the Constructicons. Starscream suddenly looked very nervous and hesitated.  
  
"Well, Starscream?" Megatron prompted. "Here's your chance. Prove that it doesn't work."  
  
Immediately, Starscream became indignant.  
  
"I don't need to prove that it doesn't work."  
  
"Starscream . . ."  
  
Starscream glared at Megatron, something he had never done openly before.  
  
"You want proof that it doesn't work? Fine!! I'll prove that it doesn't work!"  
  
With that, he took the bucket and threw it at the machine. Only when the bucket it the machine, did he realize his mistake.  
  
The enlarging machine began to hum and whir, for a good portion of the water did slide down the slot. After a few moments, it stopped and did nothing.  
  
Starcream stood there, not even moving. When the machine did nothing after the normal elapsed time, he let out a whoop.  
  
"It didn't work! It didn't work! It didn't . . ."  
  
His cry of cheer was drowned out as water splashed all over the hangar bay, drenching everyone, and the Constructicons began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Megatron demanded. Scrapper was the first one to calm down enough to speak.  
  
"We programmed it to work fifteen seconds or so after someone saying it wasn't going to work," he explained. "We knew Starscream would be the only one to persist on it."  
  
"So that's why you did that?"  
  
Scrapper nodded. No one said anything for a moment after that.  
  
During that time, Scrapper and Starscream looked at each other. The two began to snicker. Eventually, everyone realized what had been going on and began to chuckle as well.  
  
Finally, Scrapper looked at Starscream and said, "I told you that we could get in the last laugh!"  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: I have no idea as to what transpired prior to this. I just wrote this for them. 


End file.
